memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75.168.144.30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Drankla page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The doctor (Talk) 00:22, October 1, 2009 MOVE feature Hey Seventy, i just cleaned up the mess you made with the whole king/queen/sovereign article group -- i need you to be aware of the fact that it is NOT APPROPRIATE to move other users' work away from an article to another article using copy&paste. The entire article history should be moved (using the MOVE feature) to preserve credit for those involved. To use the MOVE feature you need to have registered and use your logged in account. if you're not willing to log in, you should not be performing edits of this nature. thanks for understanding this and i'm looking forward to seeing lots more great editing from you following the simple rules and instructions we have here on memory beta. -- Captain MKB 19:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm so, so sorry that one of my 300 recent articles do not meet with your approval. I expend all the efforts I do here only to please you, and I am so ashamed to have fallen short in your eyes, O Mighty One. I truly am not worthy to besmirch YOUR wiki with my messes. I shall try in the future to worry more about nitpicky stuff than on making the wiki a useful resource. -- 20:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Seventy, this isn't about you and me, so can the crap about your disapproval of my administratorship -- no one cares how you feel about that. Just log in if you need to move an article, ok? If you dislike me talknig to you so much, i could have someone else explain it to you. It helps all of us improve the wiki if you pay attention to the nitpicky stuff without displaying a child's attitude. -- Captain MKB 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC)